


Belly flop

by Baorsi



Series: Hajime and Servant: One shots [8]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Hajime abuses his talents just to do shit like this, M/M, Peko but she’s only mentioned once, Post Despair (Danganronpa), also funny, i don’t know I just thought it was funny, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baorsi/pseuds/Baorsi
Summary: Fuyuhiko would have made it out alive if he simply shut the fuck up and minded his own damn business.Fuck you, Hajime. You prick.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Hajime and Servant: One shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Belly flop

“Hinata-kun, no! Stay back!”

Fuyuhiko turns, watching as Servant is looking at Hajime, hand extended as a warning while trying to crouch back. Said man is standing deathly still, eyes staring at its match with something that can only say bad.

Fuyuhiko should have probably shut the fuck up.

“Hey, what the fuck is going on here?”

Hajime bolts, running faster than a goddamned pronghorn outrunning a cheetah towards Servant, who was fast enough to react but not fast enough to outrun the other. Poor thing never had a chance.

Hands full with Servant in a bridal hold, Hajime immediately runs towards the sea, not listening to Servant’s plea to not do this _again_.

“N-No—No, Hinata-kun _please_ —“

With a swing, he launches his lover into the air, and watches as the white haired male catapults into the water with a scream. 

Fuyuhiko couldn’t speak, unable to make words despite his mouth opening and closing like a Venus fly trap being prodded with a stick. What the fuck was that? He wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to worry for the poor bastard or laugh.

What he did know was, that he should’ve shut the fuck up and that he never should have uttered a word to get involved, because he whips his head around, to see the same glee in Hajime’s eyes that was there when Servant got thrown like some fish into the sea.

“N-no motherfucker, what the hell are you doing?!”

“Peko can’t save you.” 

He didn’t like the snicker Servant gave, when he did a full body belly flop into the water. Rubbing his red face, which suffered terrible damage, he sends a glare to the brunet hair male at the shore, then at his boyfriend who is rubbing his own arms in some attempt at self comfort.

“Damn bitch, you deal with this?”

Servant just sighs and nods his head.


End file.
